But First, Dessert
by pandorabox82
Summary: Serena goes to spend time with Bernie in Nairobi. But there's only one sweet threat that's on her mind


Serena sighed as she flopped back on the soft mattress, staring up at the ceiling. While Bernie had managed to land herself a swanky apartment to go along with being the clinical lead of her trauma unit here in Nairobi, it still did nothing to allay the almost oppressive heat that lingered throughout all hours of the day. Bernie had quickly adjusted to the temperature change, but she thought that had a lot to do with the fact that she had spent time in Afghanistan and Pakistan and other hot climates during her stint in the army.

Groaning a little, Serena turned onto her side before forcing herself to sit up and strip down to her panties and vest. A fine sheen of sweat covered her arms and Serena ran her hands along her skin in order to whisk it away, to try and feel less sticky. There was a little more comfort in wearing less clothes, but she still felt unbearably warm despite the fan lazily turning above the bed. A noise caught her attention, and she looked towards the door, seeing Bernie standing there, staring at her hungrily.

"I take it that the end of your shift came a little more quickly than you expected?" she asked as she rested her head on her hand, a sly grin spreading across her lips as she ran her free hand up and down her side, making certain to let her fingers swirl around her breast, causing her nipple to stiffen into a tight peak. Bernie nodded dumbly as she tripped forward, falling to her knees in front of her and capturing her lips in a blistering kiss. "That is a great way to start this evening, darling," she purred out as she dug her fingers into Bernie's shaggy hair, pulling her in close for another deep kiss.

"I was hoping to have something to eat before we turned to more pleasant pursuits."

A wicked laugh tumbled from Serena's lips as she tugged Bernie up onto the bed. "I can think of something you can eat," she whispered in Bernie's ear before nipping it none too gently. "I could even make it so easy for you."

Bernie moaned as Serena tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up her torso before winking at Bernie and dropping her hands to her own hips, peeling up the tight fitting vest, revealing her skin millimeter by millimeter. With jerky movements, Bernie finished removing her top, throwing it to the floor before reaching out and almost tearing the vest off Serena, dropping it next to her shirt before burying her face in Serena's breasts, kissing and nipping at her skin as her hands cupped her bum, holding her close as Serena gasped and moaned at the contact, pushing Bernie's head closer to her chest as she bowed her back, offering herself up to be worshipped by her love.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

The carnality of the words set her blood ablaze with desire and Serena roughly pushed Bernie onto her back as she shimmied out of her panties, letting them fall to the floor atop the growing heap of clothing. "No, I was rather thinking we could try something new tonight, in order to satiate the hunger in your eyes."

Bernie smirked a little as she cocked her head to one side. "Whatever were you thinking of, Serena?"

"I could sit on your face?" She plastered a coquettish smile on her face as she straddled Bernie, placing her hands on either side of her lover's head as she leaned down over her. "It's something I've wanted to try ever since I read about it."

"When were you reading about different sex positions?" Bernie asked as she reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of Serena's eyes, curiosity and mirth dancing in her eyes.

"When you left for here. I wanted to know all the different ways to keep things fresh and new, to keep you in love with me, even though there are thousands of miles between us. There's this small piece of me that thinks you're going to grow weary of this space and find someone else who can love you better than…"

Bernie cut off her words with a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her down on top of her. Serena grinned against her lips, returning the kiss with as much fervor as Bernie was giving her. "Does that help quiet that voice, Serena?"

"A little, yes. But I do know of a way that could help me even more."

Bernie nodded before pecking Serena's lips once more. "We'll try it, yes. Though next time, I get to choose something to try. I think there are a lot of things we have yet to experiment with."

She shrugged a little before winking at Bernie. "I suppose I might agree to those conditions. But you should know that I have a list a mile long of things my lovers have never done, but that sound deliciously wicked to try with you. I'm hoping that you, at least, will be bold enough to fulfill my fantasies." By the end of her words, Serena's voice was a low, husky, rasp, and she watched Bernie's nostrils flare a little as she gave a jerky nod, and she chuckled a little as she pecked at her lips. "All right, just let me know if things get uncomfortable for you. From all I've read, you should be okay, but I don't want to take any chances. Just pinch me, or smack my arse, anything to get my attention."

"I'm not that worried about things, Serena." Bernie kissed her once more before sliding her hands down Serena's back, grabbing hold of her bum and pulling her up her body. "Let me devour my dessert."

Serena bit her lip a little as she nodded, carefully settling her legs on either side of Bernie's head before squatting down until her thighs touched her shins. Glancing down, she could see Bernie's eyes, smiling up at her, and she nodded a little as she felt her lover take hold of her hips, pulling her down a little more so that she could reach up and taste of her.

The first fluttering of Bernie's tongue against her labia caused Serena to gasp out and fall forward, her hands wrapping around the headboard to balance herself as she struggled to keep from collapsing atop Bernie already. She hadn't realized that just changing things up this tiny bit increased the pleasure she was receiving by almost exponential measures. Another low moan tumbled from her lips as Bernie slid one hand up her torso to cup one of her breasts, her thumb rubbing back and forth over her too sensitive nipple.

Serena ground her hips down a little, trying to get in closer contact with her lover's facile tongue, and Bernie countered her move by flicking her tongue back and forth over her clit, using a rhythm that was different from the one her fingers were. Serena fought to keep eye contact with Bernie as she swiveled her hips. It seemed that there wasn't any room to say anything, since her focus was solely on just how much pleasure Bernie was bringing her.

The first flush of her orgasm began to steal up around her consciousness and Bernie stilled her hips with her hand. Serena whimpered a little before feeling Bernie chuckle, the vibrations spreading through her body, causing her breath to catch in her throat a little. The distraction seemed to be all that Bernie needed before she started to eat Serena out in earnest. "Yes, oh god, yes," she cried out, trying to ignore the way Bernie pulled back every time she was close to orgasm, drawing out her pleasure until Serena could no longer hold on, one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever have spreading over her body.

Serena collapsed backwards, her back coming to rest against Bernie's legs as she sucked in heaving breaths, trying to regain her control. Bernie didn't help that front by using her hands to caress and tease her still sensitized skin, sending shivers up and down her body. "You were right, this did help to satiate me, Serena."

"Good," she panted out before rolling over and stretching out on the mattress, running her hand up and down Bernie's leg. "I don't think I can move now, though. I really hope you're not that hungry."

"I'll go grab us something to eat. There are still those muffins you made yesterday, right?"

"Yeah," she breathed out as she watched Bernie stand, her eyes glued to her ass. She was still wearing tight boyshorts, and a daffy grin spread across her face as she flipped onto her stomach and pillowed her head on her arms. Life really was so good with her Bernie, and though she knew that she had to go home to Jason and Greta and the baby, she still knew that this would be waiting for her anytime she needed to be in the arms of her lover.


End file.
